Dance Night
by AkemiEvans00
Summary: One-Shot: Un ColonelloxLal que se me ocurrio en un rato de oscio, pasen y denle la oportunidad plis, mi primer fic de KHR! no me maten!


**¡Hi! ¡Gente del mundo del fanfic!**

**Bueno, les traigo aquí un pequeño y humilde one-shot que se me ocurrió mientras evadía mis deberes. (O_O) **

**Advertencias –cosas que deben saber antes de leer-:**

**1.-soy novata en cuestiones de KHR! e_e así que… aténganse a las consecuencias [¿?]**

**3.- Ni KHR! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, me los robe un rato para mi diversión y espero que la de ustedes. ^^**

**Bueno ya fue mucho: ¡go!**

**~Dance Night: ~**

Si bien ella amaba lo que hacía y estaba más que entrega a su vida dentro de las fuerzas del COMSUBIN, también debía haber un lado que odiara, o ya por lo menos que le desagradara un poco, y precisamente era esta, **definitivamente** esta era la parte de su vida militar la que detestaba.

-Lal - la llaman, pero ella parecía estar perdida en la bebida que tenía entre sus manos.- ¡Lal!-suben el tono al llamarla- ¡LAL! Kora!- y al notar que solo una persona dentro de la base podía llamarla así y seguir viva, sale de su aparentemente entretenida bebida y mira al muchacho de azules ojos.

-¿Que quiere Colonello?- Pregunta cortante, para no perder el hábito.

-Te ves muy seria- Sonríe el chico para tratar de que ella haga lo mismo, un sabiendo que el esfuerzo resultara inútil.- ¡anímate! ¡Es una fiesta! Kora!-

-No gracias- ella rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos.- Odio las fiestas, es por eso que estoy así.-

-Humm, ya veo- el rubio se lleva un dedo al labio pensativo- ¡entonces bailemos! Eso te hará dejar de pensar en que estas aburrida, Kora!-

-¡qué clase de broma es esa soldado!- le grita mientras le dé un coscorrón en la cabeza- ¿! Que parte de odio las fiestas no entiendes!-

-¡está bien! ¡Está bien!-responde sobándose la zona afectada de su cabeza- solo trataba de animarte, estas muy seria sabes, Kora!-

-Pues no trates de hacerlo, así estoy bien- La morena se cruza de brazos y sierra los ojos fastidiada.- ¡ahora largo!-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque yo lo ordeno!- Grita ya exasperada- ¡fuera de aquí soldado! ¡Valla a disfrutar de la fiesta!- Entonces el chico se da la vuelta y se marcha a charlar con algunos de sus compañeros cadetes, mientras Lal regresa a su anterior estado en las nubes, definitivamente odiaba este tipo de eventos, pero a los superiores les parecía buena idea que tener un "Baile navideño" para que sus soldados se relajaran un poco.

Aunque, de lo que sus superiores no tenían ni idea, era que en ella causaba un efecto inverso, no es que fuera antisocial ni nada, pero había algo en el ambiente que le molestaba, además de que era obligada a portar ropa elegante y formal –específicamente para esta ocasión, un vestido rojo liso hasta las rodillas con una leve abertura en la pierna izquierda-, alejándola por completo de sus cómodos y habituales uniformes.

Gruño por lo bajo maldiciendo su suerte. Y pensar que en estos momentos había compañeros suyos en el campo, en alguna misión, y que habían renegado con ella por mandarlos a trabajar en vísperas de navidad.

_-no tienen idea de cuánto los envidio-_ pensaba, suspiro pesadamente, mientras su mirada recorría el salón, pero justo antes de los penetrantes y afilados ojos escarlata de Lal regresaran al punto de inicio, vio con detenimiento una escena un tanto extraña.

Una chica, delgada, de largo y lacio cabello castaño con un vestido azul pastel –ridículamente adornado a ojos de Lal Mirch- que definitivamente no era miembro del ejército se acercaba lentamente hacia cierto grupo de personas en las que se encontraba Colonello, parecía estar nerviosa, puesto a que dudaba un poco en el ritmo de sus paso, cuando por fin llego, se acerco al rubio y a sus amigos y cruzo un par de palabras con ellos, estaba completamente roja y hasta podía jurar –a pesar de no estarla oyendo- que la pobre chica tartamudeaba, en eso, los hombres del grupo se echaron a reír, mientras que el oji azul solo se lleva una mano a la nuca y sonreía nervioso…

Algo en esa escena no le daba buena espina…

Ambos, la chica y el rubio al que Lal no paraba de clavarle la mirada involuntariamente, se alejaron del resto y se acercaron a la pista de baile, en la que en ese preciso momento sonaba una canción lenta estilo vals, el muchacho la tomo de la cintura y comenzaron la danza, la chica estaba más roja que el mismo rojo y el solo sonreía.

Algo en la cabeza de la pelinegra hizo click y de pronto, como si le hubiese quitado el seguro a una granada de mano, el aura que despedía la chica comenzó a tener cierto aire homicida.

Sintió que el estrés que venía acumulando desde hace horas le gritaba que fuera y detuviera esa escena, no estaba segura de porque, pero aun así tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo.

_-¿No son esos celos?-_ un vago pero atinado pensamiento le traiciono y en su cabeza se escucho aquello que no quería aceptar.

"estas celosa"

¡Claro que no! ¿¡Qué tipo de ocurrencia era esa! ¿Qué le importaba a ella que su alumno bailara con una chica y que no parara de sonreírle? ¿Por qué habría de interesarle que la chiquilla abrazara al rubio, y que este no hiciera nada por quitársela de encima? ¿! A ella no le importaba joder!

"_¿A quién tratas de mentirle?" _pensó molesta, esos pensamientos solo la llevaban a estresarse más _"Si le hubieras dicho que bailarías con él hace 15 minutos te estarías evitando esto" _su mente la estaba torturando para confesar, pero ella era buena resistiendo, no aceptaría ni diría nada.

Los aplausos la hicieron volver de donde quiera que estuvieran sus pensamientos, la canción había acabado, su mirada busco rápidamente a Colonello al que encontró disculpándose con la chica para poder irse, pero esta no parecía querer dejarlo ir. ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde había quedado la pequeña y menuda jovencita que hace tan solo unos instantes estaba más roja que el tomate y parecía querer desmallarse?

Gruño, si él no podía lidiar con esto solo, tendría que ir a salvarle.

-disculpen- se acerco rápido a la pareja y los llamo con voz fuerte- Señorita, espero que no le moleste pero me han mandado a buscar a este cadete con urgencia y debo llevármelo de inmediato- no supo ni de donde pero había hablado con una voz demasiado amable a su gusto.

Miro rápidamente a su alumno mientras la chica meditaba un poco las palabras de Lal, los ojos del rubio parecían decir "gracias has salvado mi vida" a gritos.

-está bien- dijo decepcionada la castaña- pero debe prometer que me lo regresara en cuanto terminen ¿sí?-

-tratare, pero no prometo nada- y sonrió mientras tomaba a Colonello del brazo y lo alejaba de su "acosadora" llevándolo a uno de los balcones del salón.

-Te debo una Lal, Kora!- suspiro aliviado él una vez se sintió a salvo, mientras que su maestra lo observada.

-Entrenaras el doble en cuanto reanudemos labores- sentencio ella y el chico solo sonrió.

-está bien, supongo que es mejor que bailar con esa chica, Kora!-

-¿Tan malo era?- Lal se golpeo mentalmente por la estúpida pregunta, pero prefirió no decir nada y mirar al chico.

-Es la hermana de uno de mis compañeros- explico- Me pidió que bailara con ella a pesar de que no quería, Kora!-

-¿y porque aceptaste?-

-el me lo pidió, no pude decirle que no, le debo un par de favores, Kora!-

-valla niñita que es, su hermano debe conseguirle las citas- se burlo autosuficiente la pelinegra, fue entonces que el rubio noto que algo pasaba.

- aunque…- Colonello se pensó un segundo lo que iba a decir, analizando si es que eso no era como suicidarse, al final se arriesgo- Era muy agradable…- Lal arrugo la frente- y muy hermosa aunque fuera tan pequeña, Kora!-

El resultado fue el Colonello esperaba, Lal le agarro por la camisa del traje y lo abofeteo un montón de veces.

-si tanto te gustaba estar con esa chica deberías dejar de hacer gestos tan desagradables cuando bailas, parecía que te estaban torturando.-

-ósea que me mirabas mientras bailaba, kora!-

_-"jaque mate Lal, te atrape"-_

-¡Cla-Claro que no idiota!- se dio la vuelta para esconder le rojo que adornaba sus mejillas- y ahora que ya te salve, me largo y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.-

-¡Espera Lal, Kora!-

-¿Ahora qué?-

-¿segura que no quieres bailar? Si regreso haya solo ella querrá que baile de nuevo, Kora!-

Y las mejillas de Lal solo se encendieron, ¡el estaba junando con ella!

Aunque….

-está bien, solo una pieza- y Colonello sonrió complacido.

**¿Final raro? Tal vez XD**

**Pero bueno, solo me deje llevar.**

**Ya saben que es mi primer fic así que me interesa saber mucho sus opiniones.**

**¿Qué tal? Acepto de todo: quejas sugerencias, tomatazos, ovaciones de pie y/o amenazas de muerte.**

**No sean malos, el karma se los agradecerá.**

**-¡Akemi-chan fuera! ¡Paz!-**


End file.
